The Aether-Playlist - Folgen 001 bis 005
Zurück zur Folgenübersicht #001 – Der große Traum des Fitzgerald *0:00:08 - Max Payne 2 ''- Max Payne Theme''' (Youtube) *0:04:03 - The Benny Hill Show ''- Theme Song'' (Youtube) *0:08:39 - Placebo ''- Running Up That Hill'' (Youtube) *0:13:35 -''' Carlos Nunez ''- St. Patrick's an Dro (Dailymotion) *0:17:16 - '''Saddest Piano Songs '(Youtube) *0:30:54 - 'Super Mario Piano Medley '(Youtube) *0:38:37 - '''Dame - ''12 Millionen'' (Youtube) *0:42:29 - Die Fledermaus - Ouvertüre (Akt I) ''(Youtube) *0:51:01 - '''Crash Bandicoot 2 '- Bear It, Bear Down, Totally Bear (Youtube) *0:55:01 - Crash Bandicoot 2 - Turtle Woods, The Pits, Night Fight ''(Youtube) *0:59:05 - '''Matrix Revolutions '-'' Final Battle (Youtube) *1:05:01 - '''Sad Violin' (Youtube) *1:09:40 - Max Payne 2 ''- Max Payne Theme''' ''(Youtube) *1:13:38 - '''Sad Violin (Youtube) *1:18:13 - Very Sad Piano and Violin Song ''(Tears of Remorse)'' (Youtube) *1:20:31 - Linkin Park - Numb Version (Youtube) *1:23:44 - Crash Bandicoot 2 - Turtle Woods, The Pits, Night Fight ''(Youtube) *1:27:48 - '''The Benny Hill Show '''- Theme Song'' (Youtube) *1:29:06 - Saddest Piano Songs '''(Youtube) #002 - Die Anfänge eines Imperiums *0:00:04 - '''Kasabian - Club Foot' ''(Youtube) *0:02:08 - '''Max Payne 2 ''- Max Payne Theme''' ''(Youtube) *0:06:06 - '''Sad Violin (Youtube) *0:10:45 - Die fabelhafte Welt der Amélie - Comptine d'Un Autre Été (Youtube) *0:15:40 - Linkin Park - Numb Version (Youtube) *0:18:56 - Super Mario Piano Medley '(Youtube) *0:27:45 - '''Saddest Piano Songs '(Youtube) *0:41:20 - '''The Benny Hill Show ''- Theme Song'' (Youtube) *0:45:52 - Very Sad Piano and Violin Song ''(Tears of Remorse)'' (Youtube) *0:48:05 - Matrix Revolutions '''-'' Final Battle ''(Youtube) *0:54:02 - '''Johnny Cash - Ain't No Grave (Youtube) *0:56:51 - Vadim Kiselev '- ''Alone in the Dark (Youtube) *1:00:18 - '''The Legend of Zelda - ''Overworld Theme (Youtube) *1:02:08 -' Carlos Nunez ''- St. Patrick's an Dro ''(Dailymotion) *1:05:39 - '''Die Fledermaus - Ouvertüre (Akt I) ''(Youtube) *1:14:15 - '''Super Mario Piano Medley '(Youtube) *1:20:03 - Kasabian - Club Foot' ''(Youtube) *1:22:06 - '''Die Fledermaus - Ouvertüre (Akt I) ''(Youtube) *1:22:42 - '''Sad Violin' (Youtube) *1:27:18 - Very Sad Piano and Violin Song ''(Tears of Remorse)'' (Youtube) *1:29:31 - The Benny Hill Show ''- Theme Song'' (Youtube) *1:34:13 - Saddest Piano Songs '''(Youtube) #003 - Der Häschen-Mörder (GEMA-ReUp) *0:00:03 - '''Mission Impossible - Theme Song ''(Youtube) *0:03:39 - '''Ludwig van Beethoven' - Mondscheinsonate ''(Youtube) *0:09:01 - '''Die fabelhafte Welt der Amélie' - Comptine d'Un Autre Été (Youtube) *0:14:04 - Saddest Piano Songs '''(Youtube) *0:27:39 - '''Max Payne 2 ''- Max Payne Theme''' (Youtube, ''GEMA-Audio-Skip) *0:28:59 - '''Portal 2 - Cara Mia (Youtube) *0:30:24 - Max Payne 2 ''- Max Payne Theme''' (Youtube, ''GEMA-Audio-Skip) *0:31:12 - '''Sad Violin (Youtube) *0:35:48 - Bobby McFerrin - Don't worry, be happy (Dailymotion) *0:39:48 - The Benny Hill Show ''- Theme Song'' (Youtube) *0:44:22 - Kasabian - Club Foot' ''(Youtube) *0:46:26 - '''Johnny Cash - Ain't No Grave (Youtube) *0:49:08 - The Legend of Zelda - ''Overworld Theme (Youtube) *0:49:40 - '''Queen - 'We are the Champions ''(Youtube) (Dailymotion) *0:53:07 -' Max Payne 2 ''- Max Payne Theme (Youtube, ''GEMA-Audio-Skip) *0:54:16 - '''Max Payne 2 ''- Max Payne Theme''' (Youtube, ''GEMA-Audio-Skip) *0:55:04 - '''Linkin Park - Numb Version (Youtube) #004 - Von Symmetrie und Erwartungen (GEMA-ReUp) *0:00:06 - Mission Impossible 2 - Bare Island / Explosive Entrance (Youtube) *0:06:56 - Sad Violin (Youtube) *0:11:37 - Die Fledermaus - Ouvertüre (Akt I) ''(Youtube) *0:11:47 - '''Linkin Park' - Numb Version (Youtube) *0:15:01 - Johnny Cash - Ain't No Grave (Youtube) *0:17:50 - Portal 2 - Cara Mia (Youtube) *0:19:16 - Die fabelhafte Welt der Amélie - Comptine d'Un Autre Été (Youtube) *0:24:08 - Mission Impossible - Theme Song ''(Youtube) *0:27:38 -' Carlos Nunez ''- St. Patrick's an Dro ''(Dailymotion) *0:29:48 - '''GTA San Andreas ''- Theme Song''' (Youtube, ''GEMA-Audio-Skip) *0:30:17 - '''Ludwig van Beethoven - Mondscheinsonate ''(Youtube) *0:35:37 - '''The Legend of Zelda - 'Overworld Theme ''(Youtube) *0:37:34 - '''Saddest Piano Songs '(Youtube) *0:51:11 - Max Payne 2 ''- Max Payne Theme''' ''(Youtube) *0:55:09 - '''Bobby McFerrin - Don't worry, be happy (Dailymotion) *0:59:17 - Cast Away - ''End Credits (Youtube) *1:06:48 - '''Fluch der Karibik' - Soundtrack ''(Youtube) *1:16:54 - '''Ludwig van Beethoven' - Mondscheinsonate ''(Youtube) *1:22:27 - '''Johnny Cash' - Ain't No Grave (Youtube) #005 - Aetherische Entdeckungen *0:00:00 - Max Payne 2 ''- Max Payne Theme''' ''(Youtube) *0:03:38 - '''Johnny Cash - Ain't No Grave (Youtube) *0:03:44 - Crash Bandicoot 1 '-'' Jungle Rollers, Rolling Stones (Youtube) *0:06:01 - '''Mission Impossible - Theme Song ''(Youtube) *0:09:29 - '''Braveheart' - Soundtrack (Youtube) *0:12:11 - Saddest Piano Songs '''(Youtube) *0:12:19 ff. - '''Black Mirror -'' Soundtrack'' (Youtube) *0:16:11 - Fluch der Karibik - Soundtrack ''(Youtube) *0:26:14 - '''Pan's Labyrinth' - Pan's Labyrinth Song (Youtube) *0:28:29 - Sad Violin (Youtube) *0:33:05 - Black Mirror -'' Warmhill Theme (Youtube) *0:35:00 - '''Die fabelhafte Welt der Amélie' - Comptine d'Un Autre Été (Youtube) *0:39:43 - Cast Away - ''End Credits (Youtube) *0:43:35 - '''Braveheart' - Soundtrack (Youtube) *0:46:06 - Battle Royale - ''Requiem and Prologue (Youtube) *0:52:43 - '''Mission Impossible 2' - Bare Island / Explosive Entrance (Youtube) *0:57:42 - '''Waldteufel - Skater's Waltz (Youtube) *1:04:48 - '''Max Payne 2 '''- Max Payne Theme''' ''(Youtube) *1:08:02 - '''Black Mirror -'' Soundtrack'' (Youtube)